


Ugly Hanukkah Sweaters

by spacesarah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward gifts, Hanukkah, M/M, Team Bonding, kakashi and gai are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesarah/pseuds/spacesarah
Summary: Gift exchange present for Lux.Kakashi makes a valiant attempt at romance and fails miserably, Gai loves him anyway.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Ugly Hanukkah Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxaLucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/gifts).



Everyone just assumed that the sweaters were Gai’s idea. He did not have the best reputation when it came to fashion, given his ever present green jumpsuit. The fact that the jumpsuit was one way that Gai could honor his late father did not seem to occur to most people. Regardless, Gai had learned to stop being concerned with the opinions of others a long time ago. Kakashi however, still had some unshakable insecurities. This was why Gai had never felt it necessary to mention that Kakashi’s sense of fashion was downright atrocious. 

When Gai opened the sweater it was the first night of Hanukkah. Upon pulling the two matching sweaters out of their gift bag there was a moment where all he could do was stare at them. On the front of the sweaters, embroidered in the itchiest neon pink yarn Gai had ever had the misfortune of seeing or touching, was a large menorah. Dangling awkwardly where the candles would go were actual full sized light bulbs stitched into the fabric. The lightbulbs were powered by a battery pack that hung uncomfortably down the side. “Kakashi”, he started “as lovely… as these are, won’t they only work for the last night?”  
“That's when we should wear them, to the party. I know I’m not the best at romance but I thought that matching clothes would be the type of romantic gesture you would appreciate.” At that Gai began to tear up. He of course knows that emotions can be a struggle for his husband, so such an open gesture made his heart feel like it was too big for his chest. 

So here they were, at Lady Tsunade’s formal holiday party, which all jonin were required to attend, wearing the ugliest, most uncomfortable matching sweaters that Gai had ever loved. Everyone else at the party seemed to be on a black tie dress code, except for Naruto who was wearing his ‘nice jeans’, but he and Kakashi paid it no mind. On the dance floor Gai’s battery pack bruised many a leg while he swayed his hips to the music. Kakashi preferred not to dance, but was satisfied with watching his husband while nursing a fruity cocktail. 

“So,” Asuma began while taking a seat next to Kakashi, “how did Gai talk you into wearing these?”  
“Huh?”, Kakashi replied smartly.  
“Well it's not exactly your style, Mr. jonin blues.”  
“That's because I made what I thought he would like.” At this revelation Asuma promptly spit out his drink.  
“You made those!?”  
“Not exactly, I bought plain blue sweaters and then I decorated them. They’re cute right? Very romantic.”  
“Right…”, Asuma replied. He couldn’t wait to talk about this to Kurenai later that night. Kakashi had been known to occasionally participate in arts and crafts but this was a new level and would definitely be filed under things he will absolutely tease him about. 

From their table across the room, Naruto and Sakura laughed at their sensei. They were mostly just grateful that tonight it was Gai being forced to use one of Kakashi’s handmade gifts. Sakura still shudders remembering the bow that he had attempted to make her. The sad thing had been purple, which everyone knows is obviously Ino’s color, as well as crooked and uneven. Still, she had worn it in her hair for two weeks before it ‘unfortunately’ got ruined on a mission. Naruto did not receive many gifts in his life, but he still couldn't bring himself to like the matching bow that had been gifted to him. He did have to admit however, that the attention he received from his teammates when they tried to wrangle it into his unruly hair was quite nice. 

Neji, Tenten, and Lee were not surprised, having long been used to the antics of their sensei and his husband. Lee was a bit jealous though, not that he would ever admit it, but matching was a thing for him and his sensei. He decided that next year he would have to get something matching for Gai before Kakashi got the chance. Tenten and Neji on the other hand, were mostly concerned about all of the people at the party who had obtained minor injuries from their battery packs. 

Later, after many drinks, dances, and laughs, Gai and Kakashi had made their way home. While taking off the uncomfortable sweater had been a relief, there was a part of Gai that wanted to keep it on forever. Afterall, Kakashi had made it just for him. As he tucked himself into the covers for a youthful nights sleep Gai knew that he would cherish the memories from this Hanukkah forever. He wanted to ask Kakashi more about how he enjoyed their night, but Kakashi was already fast asleep, the second Gai’s back hit the bed Kakashi flopped his entire body on top of him and immediately knocked out. While staring at the ceiling as he waited to fall asleep, Gai smiled to himself. He didn't know how he got so lucky as to have so much love in his life but he sure was grateful for it.


End file.
